


Avidity

by rubyyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyyong/pseuds/rubyyong
Summary: Jung Jaehyun was a boy who lived opposite you, a boy who you woke up beside a month ago and hadn’t stopped thinking of since.





	Avidity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dom!Jaehyun + Sub!Reader, profanities, graphic smut; dry-humping, fingering, penetrative sex, asphyxiation.

Your eyes had been opened, he decided they had been shut tightly for far too long. Jaehyun was a boy you barely knew - in terms of spoken word - that is.

You didn’t know how he liked his coffee, or how he had his eggs in the morning. You didn’t know anything about his friends or family, or where he grew up. His favourite season or preferred flavour of ice-cream. You were oblivious to it all.

But by God, did you know that he could fuck.

Though the aforementioned liaison occurred only one time, the impact was felt in full. The boy who lived adjacent to you was throwing a house-warming party for himself, and had slipped a pale-blue invitation into your mailbox, in hopes that he would get to know the pretty girl he’d seen in her garden on occasion in the afternoon.

It was only when you knocked on his door and he introduced himself with a handshake, that you were sure you had made the right decision in attending. Seeing him up close didn’t compare to the brief glimpses from afar. He was tall, beautiful with lustrous honey-coloured locks that shook each time he giggled, which was often between slightly slurred words.

A constant flow of cocktails that had been poured down his throat by his other attendees, had caused him a tipsiness that he cursed upon once he laid eyes on you in his doorway. Dressed up charmingly in a pair of ripped-jeans and a top that sat just above your navel, a golden belt buckle that shone with the colourful party lights he had hired. He was determined to get you alone, to talk to you and determine whether your personality was as attractive as you appeared.

It was nearing the end of the night when it happened. You had spent a good chunk of the night speaking to Jaehyun about the quality of music his friends were playing. Complaining about the lack of diversity in genres as he nodded along to your words, transfixed by the way your lips moved to shape each word and he decided that he was just as attracted to your personality as he was to your angelic exterior. Your voice soft and loud at the same time and oh so sugary sweet.

Once his friends had cleared out and the sun was threatening to rise, together you had both consumed enough water to make clear that the alcohol was not what had led you to feel so drawn to each other. You were reluctant to leave without a goodnight kiss from him, or something more, and a something more - you got.

He quietly led you up to his room, tugged down your tight jeans and slid his hand into your underwear and made you cum on his fingers until you were shaking. Kissed you hard while he fucked you even harder, obsessed with the sounds of your whimpers and soft pleas for more.

You were so willing, so subdued, so beautiful. A vision with an effervescent smile and hidden traits he was curious to uncover. But upon asking when you could see him again, he replied with something about being piled up in school-work, so you let the threatening fizzle of a blossoming romance, die.

Still, it’s a month later and he’s all you can seem to think of.

Soft dimples and crinkled smiles, cranberry-vodka and rumble-y chuckles. Then there are his hands, his kisses, soft lips and his cock. His body pressed hotly to yours as he filled you over and over until sunrise, that’s what you think brings you to his doorstep on Saturday night.

You’re clutching a glass bottle of rose champagne, dolled up in your same favourite jeans and a blushing charmeuse blouse, when you knock on his door. You’re hit with a rush of adrenaline when he opens it, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead, appearing as though he had just stepped out from the shower.

He smiles, a wide grin that has him seeming genuinely happy to see you as he gazes upon your figure. He marvels at your appearance, breathing your name as if in desbelief. “Jaehyun,” you answer back, just as in-awe as he seems. He’s dressed more casual than you are; jeans and a bright yellow tee that highlights the colour of his hair, and he smells clean like shampoo and woodsy soap.

“For you,” you offer, holding out the sweating bottle with two hands. He raises his brows at this, taking it from you with a steady hand. “What for?” He asks, inspecting the label as you clear your throat. You shrug, “Another welcome to the neighbourhood gift.” You offer and he chuckles as he thanks you, "Do you want to come in? Have a taste?” He asks, holding up the bottle as he arches a brow.

You let out a sinful, “Yes,” in response.

His fingers work to tug your jeans down as he continues to lick into your mouth, tasting of rose and citrus from your champagne and his skin is powder soft against yours. He pulls your jeans off harshly, impatient and inspired as he hooks his hands under your thighs, spreading them and pulling you closer toward him as he leans over you.

He grinds his hips against you, right over where your heat lays and you can feel how hard he is through his jeans, determined dips of his hips and soft pants spilling from your lips in response. His bottom lip is bitten briefly between his teeth as he soaks up the way you arch into his touch, his eyes dark behind his light hair as he watches you writhe, delirious with the need of his touch.

“Touch me,” you breathe, “Jaehyun, please,” you beg desperately. Reaching for his hand, you bring it to the front of your panties as you try to grind insatiably against his fingers. He takes over, petting you over your damp underwear with his fingers, grinding the heel of his palm into your throbbing clit.

“Is this what you want?” He asks, hushed against the shell of your ear. “Is this why you came over?” He quizzes, pressing his hand against you with more pressure, and you cry out. Whining pathetically as he pushes his fingers against your entrance, through your underwear.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” you pant, admittedly and his ego swells at your admission. He has to bite back a grin, pulling your panties to the side and stroking his fingers over your saturated folds slowly. “That good, huh?” He teases, his voice thick with lust though soft as a Summer breeze as he speaks. You whine at the feeling, your eyes dropping from his to see the way his fingers move against your flesh. The veins beneath his skin dancing with each flick of his wrist, the image as enticing and mouth-watering as the sensation itself.

Then he slowly slides two fingers into your heat, and you’re breathless, panting, your eyes intent on burning into his as you roll your hips against his idle hand. “I don’t have protection,” he admits regrettably against the skin of your cheek, pressing his lips to the flushed skin as he talks, wriggling his fingers lazily within you.

“My back pocket, my jeans,” you instruct him, huffing as he leaves your body in favour of the foiled wrapper. You watch him peel his shirt off and he’s all honey skin, toned belly and a happy trail leading into his briefs that makes your abdomen dip in arousal. You would’ve thought you’d remember how delightful the sight is, but the reminder is more impactful than you care to admit.

You’re lazily spread out for him when he comes over to the bed again, hooking his fingers into your underwear and sliding them off completely, spreading your legs for him. He moans at how pliant you are, kisses his way up your body to your lips to taste you again. Moaning into your mouth when he feels you dig your heels into the bed to lift your hips against his length, brushing against the underside of his cock.

“Let me make you cum first,” He huffs, breathlessly between sloppy kisses. “Want to make you cum with my fingers,” he mumbles against you lips, bringing his fingers to your entrance as he speaks. Your soft exhale turns into a whine once he slides his fingers into you, pulling back from kissing you to watch the way you react to his movements.

He begins crooking his fingers, bringing his wrist back and repeating the action until you’re rolling your hips against his hand, relishing in the delicious dig of his bony fingers against your walls. You let your mouth fall open when he begins thumbing at your clit, his eyes focused on the way your brows scrunch up and your eyes get all glassy.

You’re gorgeous, so beautiful and ethereal with pleasure painted all over your face that he can’t seem to look away. His eyes are dark chocolate, flecks of gold and rimmed with thick lashes that flutter prettily when he blinks. Jaehyun is captivating, bewitching, devastatingly beautiful.

“Jaehyun,” you sigh, your head falling back as he rolls his wrist in circles, sending searing hot pleasure licking up your belly. Your helpless call of his name only spurs him on, more determined to feel you cum as he picks up his pace, hooking his fingers and digging them up against your sensitive flesh. Your hips lift off the bed in response, and he brings an arm over your abdomen to keep you from moving, cooing as he praises you.

You look down at the motion, and you can see your belly bulging from where his fingers are moving inside you. The sight makes your eyes hood as you watch, and you feel yourself falling, down and down until you’re whining his name. “Jaeh-,” you pant, swallowing thickly as a stuttered moan interrupts your words. “Yeah?” He asks, nodding. “You’re gonna cum for me? I can feel it,” he almost growls, “Give it to me,” he encourages, and almost instantly you’re there, with your back arched tightly he seizes the opportunity.

He takes his fingers from you and takes a hold of your knees with rushed movements, bringing his cock to your entrance as he fills you with a fluid movement that has you crying out. Your fingernails digging into his biceps as he begins fucking into you. “Nngh- oh,” you cry out, keening at the feeling as you struggle to cope with your high. He hisses as he rolls his hips, his forearms holding his torso up as he pauses to circle his hips, grinding them as he relishes in the way you continuously throb heavily from your orgasm. “You came so hard for me, petal. I can still feel it,” he praises, pulling his hips back to make a point of harshly thrusting deeper into you.

You let out a small squeak and dig your nails into his forearms, as he delivers a seamless round of thrusts that have your breasts bouncing in tandem of his movements. He lets out a soft moan that you echo, chasing the way he turns his head to curse, and how you find yourself watching his every reaction. His breaths are heavy and ragged, stuttered as he pauses his hips and shuffles higher on the bed to hold your legs up, bending them up against your chest as he brings his face to yours. You moan at how much deeper he feels as he moves his hips once again, seeming more calculated in his thrusts.

He reaches for your hand, bringing the limp limb up to his throat as he stares you down, as though trying to communicate his need to you. He slows his thrusts down to a leisurely pace when you grasp the column of his neck. He nods, his eyes dark and patient as he waits for you to further your actions. You slide it upwards, feeling him swallow against your palm as you grip him tighter. He grunts, his eyes glazing over as you get more comfortable with the notion.

The feeling of choking Jaehyun.

Once you tighten your grip to his preferred strength, he picks up his pace again, leaning his weight into your hand as you push his head up. His breaths coming out choked and sharp and a nasal moan falls from his lips when he feels you tightening back up for him.

Your hand unconsciously closes around his throat when you’re close, your eyes closing for a brief moment as you focus on his cock driving into you. He cums right before you do, the feeling of your pretty fingertips pressing into his flesh get him off. He presses his hips flat to yours as he orgasms, the intense feeling triggers your own, and you cum again for him. Deliciously hard. His brows are pinched together, teeth bared and jaw clenched, his head hanging between his shoulders as you cry out beneath him.

Your hand falls from his neck to rest limply against his creased sheets as you collectively catch your breath. You notice your skin is covered in a sheen of sticky sweat as the evening air, sweeping through his bedroom window rolls across your body in warm waves. He languidly pulls away from you, ridding of his protection before coming to curl into your side, encouraging you to lay against his chest. He exhales softly, stroking his fingers softly against the skin of your back, causing you to squirm from the ticklish sensation as you relax against him.

You don’t speak, you don’t need to.

You look up to find him watching you, your gaze falling from his dimpled smile to the red marks around his neck. He hisses quietly as you bring your fingers up to stroke over them, and you smile when he playfully pretends to snap his teeth at your fingers.

A small giggle and another rumble-y chuckle and you’re against his chest again, defenceless against the emotions swelling in your chest.


End file.
